She Trusted You
by AhlamHatake
Summary: A Hidden Sand weapon deliverer has come to the Leaf to deliver weapons. On her way to the Hokage she encounters 2 students and their mysterious sensei. She is asked to join them for some ramen where they get to know each other more. After a dodgy relationship Misa learns that Kakashi is her real love. Set mid Shippuden. This is a slow moving story.
1. I Want to Know More

**I'm in love with a lazy, silver haired jonin who goes by the name of Kakashi. I've read a couple of Kakashi fanfics and as hard as the writer tried, I've never felt like I was the girl. So instead I decided to write a fanfic of my own and give the girl a similar personality to mine. Hope you enjoy!**

Carrying a cardboard box full of weapons, I made my way through the Hidden Leaf gates. I am part of the Hidden Sand delivery service. It's a dangerous job. Being ambushed was common so only skilled shinobi were chosen for the job.

I made my way through the hidden leaf market. It's a lively place, full of cheery smiles and ripe fruit. I was on my way to the Hokage's building. It was very distinctive because it was the biggest building in the entire village so it saved me the trouble of asking around. I noticed there were many stairs to the building and I was already tired from the 3 day journey.

As I walked down an oddly curve shaped corridor , one of the doors flung open and a boy with bright blonde hair came flying out the door; as if he was pushed out. By the intel we have on the 5th Hokage I'm guessing this was her doing. According to the elders of the sand she is short tempered and has beast like strength. However my guess was wrong. A pink haired girl, with hair that goes up to her shoulders walked out. A vein was popping out of her forehead and her teeth were clutched together. Her fist was clenched behind her head, like she was about the punch him again. By the look of the broken door and the blonde boys battered face I wouldn't want to be on the end of that receiving punch. Her fist was getting closer to his face until she was stopped. A tall man had a tight grip on her arm. "Now now Sakura, Naruto's a team mate." His smile was noticeable through his mask.

_Naruto, the hero that saved the Leaf from the deadly akatsuki leader Pain. This boy who's being pulverized by that girl their defeated the powerful rinnegan bearer. He saved the village and lived, shouldn't you get Hokage treatment for something like that?_

I was still curious of how he could travel so fast. Maybe it was a transformation jutsu? Or is he really that fast.. The question lingered in my head as I mumbled possibilities. The corridor was quiet, this seemed odd to me. I looked up and all eyes were on me. "I'm here to delivery weapons to the Hokage" Sakura put her hands behind her back, leaned a little to the left and smiled at me. I found it hilarious that she was smiling when just a minute ago veins were popping out of her head.

Somebody must've over heard me. "So the weapons have finally arrived." A voice said behind me. "We're looking forward to seeing the new creations." I turned around while he continued. "You must be from the sand village." He said whilst staring at my headband. "Follow me, the Hokage's just through this door" _what door? Does he mean the one on the floor blown to bits by Sakura's fist? _

Finally I was face to face with the Hokage. The village elders don't like her very much but I've always found her inspirational. And the stories about her contribution towards Pains attack on the village along with her remarkable recovery. "Did you run in to any problems on your way here?" She said in an intimidating voice. For a moment I was scared to answer. I had a vision of me in Naruto's situations but instead it was the Hokage crushing me. After imagining that horrible vision I realised I hadn't answered her question yet. I stood up straight and proudly said "I was attacked by two non-shinobi robbers but they were not much problem."

"That's comforting to hear" she said. "Now let's get on to the weapons"

"Erm, would you like me to briefly describe the weapons to you?" I suggested.

"That would be helpful" Said the brown hair, awkward looking man who led me to the Hokage's room.

"Yamato, I think she was talking to the Hokage..." Naruto claimed while scratching his hair. He was always smiling.

_Yamato. So that's Orochimaru's surviving test subject. I was told Orochimaru took the wood style generating cells of Hashimara Senju's and injected them in 6 of his subjects. All but one died. The survivors name was Yamato. It's a mystery how he escaped from Orochimaru's layer but one thing is for sure, the leaf definitely benefit from his unique jutsu. _

Yamato hammer bunched Naruto's head. He gritted his teeth and said in a hushed but angry voice "Does me answering the question bother you?"

"No no Captain Yamato" Naruto rubbed the top of head where Yamato bunched him. Are we celebrating beat up Naruto day or something? He said in a annoyed voice.

"Haha" the silver hair, masked man chuckled. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't we go to Ichiraku's?" An excited grin appeared on his face and then disappeared.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei! But wait you're not going to escape when the bill comes are you?" He smiled so hard that his eyes shut. He scratched his head while saying "No it's Yamato's treat."

"I can't believe I once looked up to you, you lazy bastard" Yamato whispered. He looked seriously pissed off it was almost laughable.

"Alright!" Naruto punched his fist in the air.

There was something about this Kakashi. I wanted to know more. I was wishing I had a excuse to stick around until the masked man turned around and asked with a kind smile.

"Do you want to come along? You must be starving from your long journey."

**Note: please tell me any improvements, anything you like so I can add more of that, things you find annoying so I can do less of that. Other than that thanks for reading.**


	2. Casual but Beautiful

**Chapter 2:**

We walked in a double-file-line consisting of Sakura and Naruto in front and Kakashi and Yamato behind them; with the exception of me being at the back alone. Sakura lectured Naruto on how he shouldn't jump straight into battle during missions, while Yamato ranted on about it being unprofessional for Kakashi to constantly call him by his real name Tenzo .

Ichiraku's was in site. Just before we could go in a boy leaped out in front of Naruto. He had spiky brown hair and a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. "I'm here to challenge you big brother."

"I've been expecting you Konohamaru. I've even perfected my jutsu" Naruto said with confidence swimming through his voice.

"So have I." The brown haired boy replied.

_The Kazekage Gaara had told us that the ninja of the Hidden Leaf are determined but I had no idea they were this motivated to practise their possibly dangerous jutsu's on each other._

"On the count of 3."

In sync they both counted down.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

Assuming that things would get dirty, I took a few steps back. But what I saw was no jutsu. It was more a mockery of ninja. They both transformed into nude females and done a sexy pose. Yamato's face dropped. Kakashi acted as if it didn't bother him. I faced my head down in disgust. Sakura noticed and punched both Naruto and Konohamaru back to themselves. "Doing your silly sexy jutsu was already bad enough but then you had to do it in front of a visitor from another village?! Do you want the Sand village thinking of us ninja as phonies and Rockies who aren't worth being allied with?"

"Wow Sakura, you could've been more gentle about it." said Naruto.

Konohamaru agreed with him giving a simple "yeah."

I interfered in the conversation. "I-I mean we don't think of you Leaf ninja like that. You are very respected in our village. In fact our Kazekage-"

"Gaara-san?" Naruto interrupted me.

"Yes, he speaks of his friends here with such honour. It's a pleasure being here."

They all blushed with happiness.

"Now, shouldn't we get some ramen before the old man closes the store?"

Everybody made their own way inside. Kakashi held open the sheets hanging down the front of the restaurant for me to go through. I said thank you politely and went in. He followed after me and sat next to me.

"So what do you do apart from delivering weapons?" Asked Yamato.

Kakashi, in a slightly annoyed tone said "Yamato, have some manners. You don't even know the women's name and your asking her what she does for a living."

"Manners? That's cheap coming from the guy who reads inappropriate books in front of his students."

"Inappropriate?" Sakura and Naruto were both confused.

Desperate to change the subject Kakashi order for all of us.

Yamato faced me. "Sorry if that question was too personal."

"Not at all, I'm a jonin ninja who works closely with the Hokage. Btw my names Misa Shijuku"

"What's the old man taking so long for?" groaned Naruto.

"There are many people to serve Naruto. You're not here alone like usual remember." Kakashi reassured him that his food was coming soon.

"Do you want me to check what's going on?" I said politely to Naruto.

"Yes but the old man doesn't like people in his kitch-"

"Byakugan!" I screeched.

**KAKASHI POV:**

Veins appeared just above her checks and gradually moved towards her eyelids. Her eyes were so big. Her green hair was parted in the middle. She wore fish net tights that stop just above her knee caps and a black vest, similar to my green but more suited for ladies. Above the vest was a white mini shoulder-less cape that wasn't very long. Below the vest she wore a skirt that went down diagonally from left to right, finishing just above the fish nets. There were white wraps around her shin and elbows. Lastly she wore black shoes and her Hidden Sand headband was tied around her neck. She looked casual and that's what made her beautiful.

**YAMATO POV:**

The Byakugan is a kekkei genkai from the village hidden in the leaves. There's no way she could posses it...unless. I moved back in my chair, the friction of the chair and the ground made a loud noise. Moments away from standing, Kakashi tapped me on the back and pushed me forward in my chair. "Easy Tenzo, we'll inform the Hokage tomorrow."

**BACK TO MISA POV:**

Once our bowls of ramen came, we ate in silence, speaking wise. Naruto was loudly slurping bowls down ever minute. "Hey Captain Yamato!"

He cleared his throat before saying "Yes Sakura?"

"Uh, you might want to ask for the bill before the plates stacked up in front of Naruto reach the roof."

The old man brought him the bill. All the colour in Yamato's face left when he sighed.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and giggled.

"It's getting late" said Kakashi.

"Yeah my mum's probably worried." added Sakura.

Naruto's face changed. He was no longer giggling.

"Come on Naruto, I'll walk you home." suggested Kakashi.

**"**No it's ok sensei."

"But I want to show you something." Kakashi smiled.

"I should be heading out now. Thank you for the meal Yamato, and thank you for the entertainment Sakura and Naruto."

"Entertainment?" They were both confused.

The rest of us laughed.

I walked away in a different direction from the rest. On my way to the gates I saw Lady Tsunade. She informed me that Kazekage Gaara, Lady Temari and Kankuro have began their journey and will be arriving in two days. She also told me that I am part of the squad and will remain here until the others arrive. Me and four other Hidden Leaf ninja will meet up at the Hokage's office to discuss the details of the mission tomorrow. It is my responsibility to explain the details to the others once they arrive.


End file.
